


Treasure of the Dragon

by Ratha_FireSong



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Human!Smaug, M/M, Smauglock, The Hobbit - Freeform, The Hobbit 2012, hint of Bilbo/Thorin, smaugbo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 14:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratha_FireSong/pseuds/Ratha_FireSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo Baggins and the Company have arrived at Smaug's lair and it is up to the burglar to check if the dragon was there asleep in the treasure room. But as Bilbo tumbled into the treasure room, Smaug was waiting in disguise as a human. Before the poor hobbit knew what he had done, he had told the dragon of the Company's plans only to find out who the human truly was. Thinking quickly, Bilbo told Smaug that he was Thorin's treasure and that if he took him, it would discourage the dwarf king and force him to leave the mountain. Now Bilbo has been claimed by the dragon as his pet and has to figure out how to free himself...without falling for the charms of the dragon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting the Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Personally I didn't mean for this to become so long, but there will be many chapters for this fic. Its kinda a guilty pleasure for myself. 
> 
> Chapter One  
> Bilbo stumbles into the treasure room to find a stranger waiting there inside but no dragon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo is sent into the hidden door to see if the dragon is there, but finds something more.

Durin’s Day was upon the Company as approached the hidden door on the side of the Lonely Mountain. All of their wandering had been leading up for this moment; the moment where they could use the key to enter Erebor and reclaim their kingdom and treasure. It was now up to Bilbo for this was the job he had signed a contract for. He was their burglar after all. But Bilbo felt the courage he had days ago against the Pale Orc drain slowly from his body as the key fitted inside the keyhole. This was no orc he was going to go up against, and he wasn’t sure if the magic of his golden ring would save him now. His only consol was the notion that Smaug had never smelled a hobbit before.

His eyes looked about at the dwarven Company that parted as he walked towards the small door. They tried to give him encouragement as he passed by, but his spirits didn’t seem to lift. Thorin was the last dwarf standing beside the door.

“You alright little burglar?” Thorin asked as he placed his hands on the hobbit’s shoulder for support. “You just need to get inside the treasure room and take a piece back for us.”

Just a piece? Yeah that would be easy, Bilbo thought bitterly to himself and placed his hands over the king’s. “I’m alright. Just going into a room with a huge dragon…nothing wrong with that situation.”

Thorin only smiled sympathetically to the burglar and gripped his shoulders tighter.

“With that trick you pulled with the elves, I think you of all people can trick a dragon.” That touched Bilbo and he smiled fondly at Thorin before pulling away from him and took a deep breath.

Bilbo entered the small door and would not turn back to lock eyes on the Company who were watching his decent down into the cave. The darkness was the first thing that hit him, before the heat did. His eyes tried to adjust to the darkness around him, but no matter how hard he strained his eyes he could not see where he was going. Further the hobbit walked, the hotter the cave became. Bilbo’s skin was wet with sweat and his cotton tunic clung to his chest and back. It was even hard to breath.

“Goodness how could one live in such a way,” Bilbo whimpered, “I guess this is nothing to a dragon but if I don’t get-“

The ground suddenly vanished from under and Bilbo fell through the hole that he could not see before him. Even if he knew he should be quiet, the Halfling could not stop the scream from his mouth. His body was thrown against the wall electing cries of pain from Bilbo as he fell until he landed on a pile of golden coins. One would think a pile of gold would be a soft thing to land fall on top of, but really it wasn’t a pleasant landing for the burglar. He moved about like a fish on dry land and slid down when the coins gave under his weight.

“Well this wasn’t very graceful,” Bilbo muttered obviously to himself and slowly stood up, “And these coins are very warm…”

It was true, the gold was warm. The hobbit’s fingers brushed over the coins in wonder feeling the heat coming from the treasure. It was like it had life of its own. It must have been because of the dragon’s magic or something of that nature.

The dragon. Bilbo had almost forgotten what was sleeping in this room of vast wealth. His head turned up and looked around to spy of any sign of Smaug in the chamber, but there was no dragon lying upon the gold that he could see. Was Smaug even there? Laketown had told them tales of the red drake and there were reminisce of his destruction about the ruins of the town where they could not rebuild. The tall tale of stone melted by dragon fire littered the outskirts of the settlement of Men.

But there was no dragon to be found in these caverns. The hobbit wondered if the dragon had died or if he found a greater treasure in another far away land. He needed to still be careful and keep his eyes sharp for anything odd.

As Bilbo slowly walked about the treasure room trying to find a way out, the dragon lay in wait for him. Smaug made sure he did not let a growl slip past his lips as he watched the odd creature walk about _his_ treasure. Many burglars had fallen to his fire to try to reclaim pieces of his gold, but there was something odd about this one. This burglar was a creature of the gentle nature and something he had never seen or smelled before. There was also something about this thief that stirred something inside the drake, something he hadn’t felt in centuries.

Maybe it was time to show this burglar his powers.

The red drake’s form started to shift and change. His red and golden scales started to fall away and his body started to shrink into that of a human man. The red gave way to pale skin, and the golden feline slits were soon drowning in blue. Smaug’s black hair curled about his face leaving two horns curled around his head from his temples. The clothing on his slender and tall body was robes made of the finest silk of midnight blue and black. After all he enjoyed his treasures and gold and silver were not the only substance of wealth to a dragon.

The hobbit heard the rustling and looked about wildly for the dragon to appear only to lock eyes with a tall handsome man standing in the shadows. His blue eyes were bright even in the darkness which cased Bilbo’s breath to be caught in his chest. Had this man been standing there all this time? Was he another burglar like him?

“Hello,” The Halfling called out to the stranger and stepped closer, “How did you get in here?”

Smaug only smiled at him crookedly and tilted his head to the side. This thief sounded cute and only restrained him from revealing more of his profile.

“I’ve been here,” His voice was deep and it only made Bilbo tremble, “The better question is how did you get in here and why?”

Bilbo stopped in his tracks and debated to explain his task to the stranger or keep it a secret from him. True this was a man before him, but he could not fight against someone twice his size. Who knows what this stranger was doing here or why he was standing as if a dragon was not laying about maybe hidden in the gold.

“Is the dragon here?” The hobbit decided to ask, ignoring the question.

“Dragon? He may or may not be here. It is hard to tell sometimes as the years roll by. He may have grown bored with this place and is in search of something entertaining.”

“So that means the dragon Smaug is gone?”  That was a relief. “So I’m guessing we are the only ones here then.”

Smaug’s human form would not stop smirking and he gave a small shrug. Playing with this small creature was providing to be very entertaining. He wanted to see how long this odd thief would chase away his boredom until he burned him alive.

“You are an odd creature,” Smaug mused as he walked about in the shadows making sure he wasn’t seen by Bilbo, “What is your name and where do you hail from?”

“I am Bilbo Baggins of the Shire,” The hobbit said seeing no harm in telling a little about himself to the tall man, “I am a hobbit. Some people call me a Halfling.”

“Halfling.” That sounded tasty.

“Yes,” Bilbo gulped a bit hearing an odd tone in the stranger’s voice, “Anyways if that is all, I have to um be going now.”

“Wait.” Smaug let out a growl and stepped out a little more so the hobbit could see him a little more in the light.

If Bilbo thought Thorin, Fili and Kili were handsome, than there was something unnaturally beautiful about this man that could not be reached by them all together. Hobbits tend to rarely have anyone of real beauty so when the hobbit’s eyes trailed up the man’s skinny form in wealthy robes, he couldn’t help but blush.

“I would really like to know what you are doing here,” The stranger smiled showing off his charm this time to ease the hobbit’s concerns.

Was there really harm in telling this man why he was here? He had a Company of dwarves outside and a ring if there was any trouble from him.

“Well I came here with a company of dwarves. This place was known as Erebor and their king Thorin Oakenshield has come back to reclaim his home and treasure from the dragon Smaug,” Bilbo put his hands on his hips a bit proudly, “I am their burglar.”

Ah, Smaug’s chest rumbled as he held back his laughter, so the dwarves are back for his gold, are they? They would find that stealing from a dragon would be a fatal mistake.

“So you have come to steal from me?” His voice grew deeper as he stepped out into the light; his red horns glittered against the torches about the cavern. “You and your so called king have come to take my treasure?”

The hobbit’s eyes widen and realized his mistake; this man was Smaug. He had been so worried about looking out for a dragon that he did not think that the cunning red drake would have a trick to protect himself. He stepped back as the dragon made his way towards him until he tripped on a small pile of golden coins sending him to the ground. Seeing his prey fall, Smaug swooped in and grabbed the small creature pulling him against his warm body. They stared into each other’s eyes for a moment before Bilbo came back to reality.

“Let me go!” Bilbo yelled struggling in his strong arms, but the dragon only held him tighter.

“It has been a long time when something so pretty has walked into my domain,” He purred softly and leaned in closer, “I shall keep you here as my treasure until I grow bored of you. The men of Laketown and your beloved dwarves will not be so lucky.”

No, no, Bilbo started to panic inside knowing that everything was going wrong very quickly and his friends were in danger, even more so then from a band of orcs. He had to think of something to think of something to keep the dragon from going after the Company. He had to think of something now.

“WAIT!” Bilbo yelled and clutched onto the dragon’s shirt tightly. This was startling for Smaug and he stared down at the hobbit stunned. His cold blue eyes stared down at him for a second before allowing the small creature to speak his words.

“I-I am a treasure like you said,” Bilbo’s words just tumbled out of his lips not knowing where this would lead, “But I do belong to Thorin. Um yes! I am his personal treasure. Why fly out now and kill them when you can demoralize them by taking me from them?” What in the world was he saying? “I mean if you take me from Thorin, he would be so heartbroken he would leave your treasure alone and never return again.”

This was the worst plan Bilbo had ever thought of but there was something in the dragon’s eyes that listened to it. Smaug mulled over this suggestion in his head. It would be easy to just kill everyone and lock up this hobbit up in a cage, but demoralizing sounded a bit more fun. The look on Thorin’s face had stayed with him since he had taken this kingdom a long time ago, but to see it again would bring a smile to his face.

“Hm so you are the king’s treasure?” Smaug brushed his fingers against the golden curls of Bilbo’s hair as he moved closer to him. “I guess I shall have to present you to them as my new favorite treasure and if they do not leave my mountain then you shall watch your company burn before your lovely eyes.”

This wasn’t good. Bilbo gulped a little staring back into the cold eyes of the dragon that had now laid claim to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art for this chapter
> 
> http://i56.photobucket.com/albums/g182/EdwardMarksSeme2/smauglock_by_wellwater-d5qpom6_zps6233c612.png  
> By Jackrahbit from Tumblr
> 
> http://i56.photobucket.com/albums/g182/EdwardMarksSeme2/tumblr_inline_mg6kbcAFRj1rv2egc_zpsa24427f6.png  
> By Kaitouthief from Tumblr and AO3


	2. Ownership

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo has now been taken ownership of Smaug and now must tell Thorin and Company to leave the mountain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter needs a special thanks to my friend mastereatsyouwhenyouresleeping from Tumblr. She has been helping me big time work out some plot lines and character work. Thank you so much my friend, you helped me get this rolling.

_“Hm so you are the king’s treasure?” Smaug brushed his fingers against the golden curls of Bilbo’s hair as he moved closer to him. “I guess I shall have to present you to them as my new favorite treasure and if they do not leave my mountain then you shall watch your company burn before your lovely eyes.”_

The hobbit sat on the pile of gold with his knees pressed up against his chest and sighing to himself. This was a wonderful job Bilbo, he thought to himself bitterly as his eyes watched the dragon in human form walk about looking for something, now you belong to a dragon. The realization of the gravity of this situation was slowly dawning upon Bilbo, but he had to push it aside to think of a way out. Thorin came into his thoughts and that image alone brought him hope.

The king and the burglar had been drawing closer and closer after the whole business with the Pale Orc, but they had decided to hold back their feelings until Erebor had been won back. There had been a stirring inside Bilbo when they had laid eyes upon each other and he had hoped to explore these feelings further when they had reached Lonely Mountain.

Now the likelihood of such a reunion happening between the pair was starting to vanish slowly.

“Ah,” The dragon finally spoke up and turned to the hobbit holding something in his hand, “I found something perfect for you.”

Bilbo looked closer to the object in his hands and his face flushed red in realization; a collar. His body trembled in anger and he stood up wanting to yell at Smaug for thinking that he would even lower himself to wear such a thing like a dog.

“Bilbo,” Smaug’s tone was different and the hobbit’s body felt warm all of the sudden, “Come here.” The dragon dangled the golden collar in front of Bilbo until he moved. Bilbo’s feet moved without his command and he found himself staggering towards Smaug before falling on his knees.

“W-What is going on?!” Bilbo yelled in fear before he was silenced by the hot metal wrapped around his neck.  It burned against his skin, but not enough to scar his pretty skin. Smaug did not like his treasure to become damage in any way even if they were defiant.

“You should have realized what you have done,” Smaug said simply as if scolding a student, “You had told me your full name, Bilbo Baggins, and now I can control you to an extent.”

How could he have been so foolish? Bilbo remembered in his youth he would read up on dragons for hours on end. There were strange books written in runes he found once talking about the magic and behavior of dragon kin. In a passage, Bilbo discovered that not only were dragons strong and cunning, but their powers in magic were almost unmatched. They could control a lesser creature with the power of their name and even throw their prey into a mild hypnosis. There was even hints that the older ones could speak to each other in their minds. Judging Smaug’s knowledge, he must be an old dragon indeed.

“Ah,” The dragon looked down pleased as he saw the realization plastered all over Bilbo’s paled features, “You know what I am talking about now. Good. I hate stupid pets.”

Pets, the hobbit looked away with disgust on his face, I had never been called such in my life. But he could no argue with the dragon in fear that he could die at any second if he were to be on the wrong side of his emotions. For now, he would keep his mouth shut.

Smaug looked pleased by the pretty creature kneeling before him. It had been so long since such a willing sacrifice had walked into his lair like this. When the red drake lived in the Northern lands, the villages would send him their young daughters to him in payment for not burning down their homes and fields. He smiled softly at the time when a wealthy family even sent their handsome son to his cave since there were no daughters left. They would amuse him, and then he would be done with them.

Oh how fortune had smiled upon Smaug this day.

His hand reached out to stroke along those golden curls that seemed to glow brighter then all of the gold in the chamber right now. Smaug found himself wanting to touch him more before the small creature jerked his head from his warm hand. Disobedient little thing, wasn’t this hobbit?

“D-Don’t touch me.” Bilbo whispered softly, but his voice trembled in fear.

“Ah but as you said little hobbit, you are now my treasure.”  He didn’t laugh like Bilbo thought he would, but there was possessiveness in it. “Now, I will take you to your company of exiles and I want you to tell them to get off my land, or I shall burn Dale and burn them along with it.”

The sinking feeling filled Bilbo’s heart and he bowed his head. He had no choice, it was either last as long as he could as the pet of the dragon or be the cause the deaths of hundreds of innocent people. After a while of putting himself together, the hobbit stood up and bowed low to Smaug.

“As you wish, King Under the Mountain.” He said almost in a mocking way. Thorin was the true king, and this red drake would never measure up to him.

The pair walked through the hallways of Erebor and Bilbo saw the beauty of the stone city of the dwarves. His breath was caught in his lungs as his eyes moved over each wall and the craftsmanship of his dwarven friends. But with the beauty, the hobbit saw the burns and scorch marks of dragon fire and the hallway littered with skeletons of charred bodies of dwarves trying to run away. There was a sickness inside his stomach and he had to turn away from the black and white bones in fear he might empty his stomach all over the ground.

The main door was taller than anything the hobbit had ever seen in his life. His eyes widen as they tried their best to take everything in, not wanting to miss the door to freedom. His feet stilled and he craned his head back as the first glimpse of sky came into view. Would Bilbo ever see sky again if he could not create a plan to escape? Would he ever go back home or see Thorin and Gandalf again? He hoped he would. That was all he could do at this moment.

Smaug watched the Halfling look up at the sky with such desire that he looked up himself to the clouded sky. Had it been this long since he stepped foot outside this kingdom under the mountain? He breathed the clean air and allowed himself to feel the sensations of the world outside his lair. The call of his gold was too strong and he felt the tug of their song sing for him to come back to their golden bed.

“Come on my treasure.” Smaug placed a hand on Bilbo’s shoulder - gentle act that surprised the hobbit.

The hobbit and dragon walked in silence together outside the foot of the mountain. Bilbo did not know how much time had passed but the Company came into sight as the sun was rising. They all looked tired and Thorin stood by the hidden door that he went into. How could he face the king, now that he had been claimed – Smaug’s ownership wrapped tightly around his throat glittering in the shining sunlight? How could he look into Thorin’s eyes and tell him he failed?

“Go and speak with him,” Smaug suddenly said and pushed the halfling forward towards the group, “I do not want to be so close or I might just get angry. Tell them to leave and that is all. If I hear you warn them in any way, I will burn you all.”

A threat that should be taken seriously and the hobbit knew that. With a trembling sigh, Bilbo straightened himself and started to walk towards his friends with a frown drawing on his face.

It was Kili who saw their burglar first and he called for everyone to wake up. As Bilbo neared the Company, he could see their happy faces light up. Only Thorin could see the trouble upon his shoulders and his eyes filled with concern. Yes, Bilbo thought as their eyes locked, something went very wrong.

“Bilbo!” Kili waved happily and jumped out to hug him, but was stopped by his elder brother.

Slowly, the Company could see the tension in Bilbo’s body and their eyes laid upon the golden collar wrapped around his neck. Thorin stepped forward, his eyes never leaving his burglar. It slowly dawned on him what was going on and his face paled. Please don’t look at the collar, Bilbo’s gaze fell, please don’t look at me like that.

“Smaug tricked you, didn’t he?” Thorin’s voice was calm, but there was a hint of sorrow. “You wear that golden collar like you are a trained pet already.”

Those words stung in his heart like a thousand knives and Bilbo couldn’t bare being before them anymore. “Yes. I-I thought he was gone, but he was disguised as a human. He knows you all are here,” The Company stared on at their hobbit in horror and their hands went to their weapons, “Smaug will leave you and the city of Dale untouched if you all leave his mountain…and me with it.”

Fili came forward this time and placed a hand on Bilbo’s shoulder. “But we can’t leave you. Not in the clutches of the dragon…Bilbo run away with us,” His words were so tempting, “We can run now and figure out another way, can’t we Thorin?”

_If you run, I will kill them all._

Bilbo’s eyes widen at the voice in his head and he pulled away from the young dwarf’s hand.

“No!” It pained him to say such things to people that he had come to love and wanted to protect. This was the only way to keep them safe now. “I must go back to the mountain. Return to Dale and then leave…I’m sorry.”

_Good hobbit,_ The voice of Smaug urged gently, _Now come back to me, my treasure. We have much to talk about and you must rest._

The hobbit turned away from him – away from the ones he called kin. He wished that he could run back into Thorin’s arms and asked him to rescue him from the dragon, but Thorin called for the Company to pack up and leave. A few tears threatened to pour from his eyes, but Bilbo would not let them fall. He had to think of a way to make this right and to free himself from the hands of the dragon Smaug. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art for the chapter
> 
> http://i56.photobucket.com/albums/g182/EdwardMarksSeme2/tumblr_inline_mgafsmIb641rv2egc_zps87a11d00.png  
> By Kaitoutheif on Tumblr and AO3


	3. A Song for a Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smaug would like to know the value of his treasure and Bilbo shows the dragon a hidden talent for music.

What Smaug wished to speak about, Bilbo had no idea. The dragon walked around in his human form proudly as his hand moved over the gold coins and gems. It was a habit that the creature had – counting hi s treasure, letting his fleshy palm touch the warm metal of various items. A need to own everything was the dragon’s nature and Bilbo would soon understand what that would mean.

_Surprised by this ability?_ Smaug’s voice sounded in the hobbit’s head again which only made his skin crawl. _From what I can gather in your mind, this information has been presented to you before._

Bilbo just sat down upon a small pile of treasure and closed his eyes trying to push information from his head – from the wanting inquiries of the red drake’s own mind.

“Please stop it,” Bilbo finally said after a few minutes of this, “Stop looking into my memories. I can almost feel you moving around inside me.”

Smaug’s brow raised as he watched Bilbo’s cheeks burn when he realized the statement had a hidden meaning behind it. It seemed he was in luck that not only this lovely creature was now his treasure; he must also be a virgin. One who knew the joys of love making would not blush like this.

“How sweet and innocent you are,” His deep voice rumbled causing a soft tremor through his treasure’s body, “Like a wildflower dripping with nectar. I bet you taste as sweet as you look.”

The teasing was almost too much for the hobbit to handle and he turned his whole body away, but that did not shake the feeling of the dragon’s eyes upon his body. For some odd reason, he could tell that Smaug was only toying with him. He wanted the hobbit to react to his words and show him a response. Responses are what Smaug seemed to enjoy as much as touching. It was a game.

“What do you wish to talk about?” Bilbo mutters.

“Ah well you know, how shall you conduct yourself in my lair, what we shall do with our time together until I grow bored again and the rules of the game.” Smaug walked around the pile until he was in front of Bilbo’s sight. “After all you must give me something that shall interest me.” _For an offering must have value._

The heat inside Bilbo’s body rose up to the tips of his blond hair and he shifted his gaze away in fear that the dragon would tease him more. What value would a hobbit have to offer? What could he give to Smaug to keep his interest on him and refrain from ending his life in a quick blaze of fire? An idea came to mind from a story he had read and Bilbo stood up slowly.

“Music,” Smaug’s head turned up quickly to lock eyes with the treasure he had required, “I can play music. I know dragons enjoy music, or at least that is what I read about in my youth.”

Music sounded like a lovely idea and Smaug nodded a bit in agreement. It had been many years since he had heard music then the clinking of coins as he counted them. Some songs in his lair would please him greatly. With a grunt, he laid himself upon a large pile of coins like a king on a throne and watched Bilbo closely.

“Do you need an instrument, or shall you sing me a balled?”

“I have my own.” Bilbo moved his hand to the small pouch on his waist that held a clay instrument. In his land, hobbits made many beautifully crafted instruments and created a few new ones of their own. This was a special instrument that had only been recorded in stories and one artist decided to create it for the enjoyment of his community. The ocarina was known to the Took children from their bedtime stories since it is said their ancestors were faerie folk. This was the musical took of the faerie and played many lovely melodies that lured their hobbit ancestor to meet his faerie bride.

It was colored in different shades of blue from the glaze painted upon it and shown like a blue jewel in the light of the torches. It had two chambers and holes for the fingers to be placed upon. Its shape looked that of a sweet potato and so it was known as such in the common villages. Bilbo had required this instrument from his mother as a youngling and trained for many years on it. This was a secret passion that few in the Shire knew or ever had the privilege of hearing. Only now did the hobbit take it from its case to entertain the dragon before him.

Smaug looked at the blue instrument in his hand and his body stilled – his gaze locked upon his treasure as Bilbo put the mouth piece to his lips.

The notes flowed out smoothly showing the skill of the musician performing. It sounded almost like a flute but there was a subtle different between the tones and sound. As Bilbo fingers danced over the ocarina, his body swayed to the tune of an old song from his land. Smaug stared a bit in awe and held his breath at the sight of his beautiful treasure shining in all his glory. What other way could his hobbit shine, he wondered as his finger rubbed back and forth on his bottom lip.

_Play for me my pet,_ Smaug’s gaze flickered from blue and gold as he stared into his eyes, _Play your heart out for me._

After an hour of playing, Bilbo ran out of breath and song for him to offer to the dragon and stopped his playing. He panted softly waiting to hear what Smaug had to say. Their eyes were locked until he saw the smirk grow on his lips.

_You play beautifully hobbit._ Smaug stood up and clapped his hands proudly. _I must say you play that faerie instrument as if you were one of them. Distant relative?_

Bilbo’s cheeks flushed red as Smaug revealed that he knew the nature of the ocarina in his hands. Not many knew about the faeries since they had not been seen for thousands of years. Of course, he shook his head a bit as he put the ocarina back into the safety of his bag, he is a dragon after all. Such knowledge would be known to him.

“Thank you,” Bilbo sighed a little, “I guess.”

Smaug lifted his hand up and gestured for the hobbit to come near. For a moment, the Halfling thought about fighting back but he did not want to go through the dragon’s control again. He slowly made his way in front of Smaug’s lounging form until he was pulled down against him. The red drake’s body was hot against Bilbo’s and he couldn’t help but gasp at the contact. Those large, hot hands moved down his back pushing him more into his chest so he could not get away.

“I am truly curious about how you would sing when I had you under me in pleasure.”  Those words rumbled against the hobbit’s trembling body, but he did not have the strength to push Smaug away. If he didn’t get away from the dragon now, would he be taken?

_Do not fear, my hobbit,_ Smaug pressed his lips to Bilbo’s forehead, _I do not hunger for your body yet. You must rest, but if you run from this chamber I shall take you back and show you what true heat is._

Once he said his words, Smaug let him go and stood up. He left the trembling hobbit on the mound of treasure in fear and an odd pulsing desire which he quickly pushed back. Bilbo closed his eyes and curled up a little in the small nest. Where did that sudden feeling of desire come from? Was it the dragon who forced him to feel that or was it truly from his own mind? He didn’t know nor did he really wish to know right now. The hobbit was tired and all he wanted to do is sleep in his loneliness.

The sound of flapping wings cause, Bilbo to turn his head up thinking Smaug had turned into a dragon, but it was not him. It was the thrush who had knocked at the hidden door. He held his hand out and watched it hop onto his feelings as if he was not scared.

“Greetings Bilbo Baggins,” The thrush spoke, “I bring a message from one known as Thorin Oakenshiled.”

“T-Thorin?” Bilbo sat up in shock.

“He is hidden in Laketown thinking up a plan to save you.” The thrush’s wings fluttered. “He says to stay alive and he will come for you once a plan is in place.”

Thorin would come rescue him? He was putting on an act at the hidden door so Smaug would not suspect anything of a rescue. That cunning king! Bilbo’s smile would not leave his lips even after the bird flew off towards the entrance of the mountain. He curled into himself in the nest of warm coins thinking about his friends coming to save him from the dragon.

In the darkness of the treasure room, Smaug could hear the message and feel the happiness of his treasure. So the dwarf thinks he could take away his treasure so easily? Maybe he would have to play up the charm for this hobbit. Make him his more ways than one.  


	4. Hands of the Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smaug knows that Bilbo has much to offer then his music and he wanted to take it from the innocent hobbit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little treat for my Hatchlings.
> 
> Forgive me if it is not a great read. I tend to be shy about writing about this style.

The night was long and Smaug watched his new treasure sleep curled up in the pile of gold. He was truly a beautiful creature and ever so often his fingers would brush along those golden curls. A few times he would elect a small whimper from Bilbo’s parted lips. Those lips were so soft looking that he wished to brush his own against them. Why did he feel so attached to this creature? He had offerings of humans before and when he used them, he would burn them. But Bilbo was different. There was something about the hobbit he liked and wanted to keep for a very long time.

An image of Thorin flashed in his mind, and Smaug growled low. Bilbo was dreaming about Thorin. They were standing together and he was in the dwarf king’s arms. There was this buzzing feeling fluttering in Bilbo’s chest and he had to pull away from the hobbit to push it out of his mind. Their connection was growing the more he spoke with him in his mind.

Somehow the dragon had to make his pretty treasure focus on him, not Thorin. Whatever this emotion was feeling between the two, he had to break it now.

“I guess I have to bring out the silver tongue.” Smaug whispered letting the hobbit sleep.

Bilbo did wake up until his dream vanished leaving him alone in the dark with golden eyes staring at him. He opened his eyes slowly and realized he was not with the Company and Thorin was not by his side on the bedroll. He let out a soft sigh and stood up. What he would give for a bath right now? He felt dirty and the heat of this treasure room made him sweaty.

“Morning my treasure,” A voice called out that made Bilbo jump up in the air, and tumble down the mound, “I see you slept very well. Did you dream?”

The dragon walked out gracefully wearing a dark purple tunic that opened up to show off his pale chest. His blue tie wrapped around his waist with gold embroidery to keep the silk shirt from falling open even more. Bilbo’s eyes traveled down Smaug’s smooth chest and found himself holding his breath. It was not only the wealth of his clothing that left him in awe, but the sheer seductive nature of his attire left him almost breathless. What was this game he was playing?

_You like what you see, my hobbit?_ There was a chuckle and Bilbo just turned his head away from the figure taunting him.

“Why do you ask?” Bilbo said, not wishing to answer the dragon’s question. That smirk on his lips and the way he looked at the hobbit made him shiver.

“I can hear your thoughts, and you keep looking at me with those longing eyes.”

Bilbo said nothing, but kept his gaze on his feet trying to even out his breathing. Why was Smaug tormenting him like this? The hobbit didn’t quite understand what was going on with the dragon because his mood seemed to change. He no longer threatened and seemed to be more in a teasing mood. It intrigued and frightened Bilbo more than it should had.  

_You wish for a bath. I have one drawn for you._ Bilbo’s head turned up as he stared at the dragon, but he was no longer standing before him. _Undress yourself and come to me. It is warm and there is soap for you to scrub your pretty body._

Undress? Bilbo’s eyes went wide as saucers and he felt the blush travel down to his shoulders and the tips of his pointed ears. True he had undressed in front of the Company before, but this felt different. It felt almost dangerous. But the bath called out to him and his skin crawled at the thought of another moment without a bath. Weighing his options, Bilbo thought that accepting the bath from the dragon would be better than sitting here in his own sweaty clothing.  

Following Smaug’s orders, the hobbit stripped himself bare, keeping mind to be careful of the ring in his waist coat’s pocket, and walked towards where he felt Smaug would be. The odd feeling of knowing where the dragon was and how he felt was beginning to startle Bilbo, but he pushed it out of his mind when he saw the steam rise up from a large copper tub. It seemed as if someone pulled it out of one of the bed chambers – more than likely Smaug had done this last night since he hadn’t seen it in this spot before.

The dragon was there watching him – eyes ranked over naked flesh for the first time. Bilbo was a stunning creature. His body had a masculine look, but his charms were delicate and pretty to Smaug. He looked stunning. As he watched Bilbo sink into the warm water with a sigh of pleasure, Smaug licked his lips softly. His hunger for the Halfling was growing and he had to restrain himself as best as he could. Dragons were known for their self control, as well as their passions. Bilbo looked back, eyes wide and innocent like a virgin. That’s when it hit Smaug.

Ah, he smiled wickedly, so it’s like that, is it?

Those blue eyes made Bilbo turn his head away and look down at the clean water around him. There was a tugging feeling in his mind and warmth filled his chest slowly. Smaug was not only eyeing him as he bathed to keep watchful, but there was lust that blue gaze. Desire was not an emotion Bilbo was very familiar with, even in his youth, but the warmth was only growing hotter.

A smooth hand moved over the hobbit’s chest and his body arched to it. He turned his head to find Smaug kneeling behind him with a smile on his lips. His hand moved up and down his bare chest until he took the soap in his hands. The dragon lathered up a wash cloth and started to wash the stunned Bilbo gently making sure to scrub him clean. Never had the hobbit imagine that his hands would be so gentle but this attention to his wet skin made a heat pool in his stomach. Smaug’s hot breath landed on his neck and caused him to gasp softly.

“You are so tense.” Smaug whispered electing another pleasurable noise from Bilbo. _I can feel the burden of your travels melt away in this water. Just give in Bilbo Baggins._

The command made Bilbo’s body relax under the dragon’s sinful touches and he leaned his head back against his shoulder. It was true he was very tired from their march from the Shire to the Lonely Mountain and it had been weeks since he had a hot bath like this. Smaug’s hands only rubbed away the knots in his body and soon he was openly groaning and moaning out in pleasure. The dragon seemed pleased by the reactions and started to trail hot kisses down his throat. It felt like molten lava and his collar warmed hotter surprisingly giving him pleasure as well.

No, Bilbo shook his head weakly, I must think of Thorin. But no matter how much Bilbo tried, Thorin’s image only became distant and hazy. Even the Shire was starting to become a forgotten memory in his mind.

_Let go of everything my treasure. Let my voice fill your mind and body. Let my hands pleasure you until you are satisfied._

Smaug’s voice filled Bilbo and he didn’t even realize how far the dragon’s hands had slid until he grasped his erection in one hand. Everything was going to plan and Smaug purred in pleasure as his treasure’s body arched up to his hand like a wanton creature of the bedroom. His smoldering gaze watched how Bilbo spread his legs for him and move his hips back and forth to his gentle strokes.

“Oh Valar,” Bilbo moaned, “T-That feels wonderful.”

_I knew you would enjoy this._ Smaug’s thumb rubbed over the head of his shaft and moved his free hand to brush over one of Bilbo’s pink nipples. He watched the hobbit’s body writhe under his hands begging for more. _That’s it, give me your pleasure._

The strokes started to become faster and one of Bilbo’s hands moved up to grasp Smaug’s dark hair trying to hold on for dear life. Bilbo did not know the last time he had pleasured himself. It must have been years since he felt the need to give himself release since he found no need for sex. But Smaug awakened a desire inside the gentle Halfling that had been hidden.

His moans rose from his soft lips echoing in the treasure room and Smaug’s heavy breathing sounded in Bilbo’s ear as he watched his treasure lose himself in ecstasy. The dragon was pleased by the honest expressions.  He groaned softly as Bilbo started to curse and whimper nearing his completion. Such short time, but there would be more time for bedroom pleasures.

“S-Smaug!” Bilbo closed his eyes tightly as he spilled his seed into the red drake’s hand. His body was pulsing with pleasure and he had a pleasant throb took its place afterwards. All tension was gone and he lay back in the copper tub to control his breathing.

Thorin’s image flashed in his mind and shame flooded his mind and body. The king’s eyes were filled with disappointment and hurt and Bilbo couldn’t help but feel guilty for what happened. What had he just done? Quickly, he pulled away from Smaug and wrapped his arms around himself trying to retain the sense of dignity he still had left.

_You enjoyed yourself, my hobbit. Don’t deny what you want._

With that Smaug left his treasure to bath in silence. Bilbo looked down at the water and his body trembled. The dragon’s heated kisses stayed on his skin as if they were burns and the touches of Smaug’s hand lingered on his chest. He shouldn’t want this, he shouldn’t want to feel those lips upon him again, but something was calling out in his mind for Smaug.

And he felt Smaug’s mind reached back to him.

_You have more to offer then your beautiful music, my treasure._


	5. Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo started to connect with the dragon and finds that there is more then meets the eye. Feelings start to grow not only in Bilbo, but inside Smaug as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More thank yours for all my followers. I love you all dearly and I am so happy for your support and encouragement.
> 
> Hey sexy Lizard, I love you too -winks- 
> 
> Song used in fic: Gently As She Goes from the Beowulf movie  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=epqfPXp9UzA&feature=share&list=PL87BE731F430212D5
> 
> Also if you have not seen, in chapters 1 and 2 fanart has been posted at the bottom of the chapter.

Days passed by slowly and Bilbo found himself sitting there and thinking about what happened in the copper tub. It was wrong and he shouldn’t think about it at all, but his wondering mind would come to that pleasure and the heat of the dragon’s hands upon his body. It was like a passionate flame burning inside his body and he could not dampen it no matter how hard he tried. Every time the hobbit’s eyes locked with Smaug’s, he found his body yearning for those hands upon him again. But it had been a few days and he had not touched him – the red drake only watched him.

Smaug would speak with him through their odd mind connection. The more that this act occurred, the more Bilbo could see flashed of the dragon’s life in his mind or the emotions he felt. It frightened him a little when Bilbo would see a flash of dragon fire or a dragon upon a mountain top with wings stretched out ready for battle. Though this connection was a two way road between the two beings and Smaug would be there in his head. He did his best to force thoughts of Thorin and the meeting of the thrush into the furthest reaches of his mind and keep it hidden from the dragon.

The thrush had only come by the cave once after he had given Bilbo the first message from Thorin. While the dragon left to hunt for deer, he had told the hobbit that the Company was trying to figure out a way into the mountain when Smaug left for hunts. For some reason, the Halfling did not tell the bird that the dragon way away now. He trumped it up to the fact that they could not reach the cave in time before Smaug’s return.

After the sun had set outside the mountain, Bilbo watched Smaug approach and sit down next to him. He reaches out and gently brushes his fingers stroke through his golden hair. The hobbit let out a shy whimper and his cheeks burned red with embarrassment. He was trying to get use to the heat he felt, but no matter how hard he tried, it left him gasping.

 _Your mind is full of interesting things little hobbit._ Smaug looked down into his eyes and smiled at him. This was different then the lustful look he was use to see. _Why do you not tell me of this Took nature that you keep thinking about?_

“Took?” Bilbo blushed a little more and looked down at his knees. “Oh well most hobbits know the story of the Tooks and how they received their ‘nature’. I-I don’t think you would really want to hear it…”

_Try me._

“Well, a long time ago one of the Tooks ancestors was walking in the forest when he heard strange music. When he found the origin of this music, he found a faerie queen playing music on the ocarina. It was so beautiful that it enchanted the hobbit. He fell in love with her at first sight and asked her to be his wife. She agreed and left the world of Fey to live with him. They had many children together and from the Took family, the Baggins family was linked through blood marriage. My mother was a direct descendent of the Took bloodline.”

 _You have faerie blood?_ This was an odd turn of events. It had been an age since there were whispers of the Shining Ones leave their land between words. It had been said they would never step foot upon Middle Earth again because of the evils of the Dark Lord Morgoth. Not only was Bilbo blessed with their blood, but with the blood of their royalty.

 _You surprise me Bilbo. I have to say, it makes you more desirable and valuable._ The dragon’s arm wrapped around his treasure and pulled him against his warm body.

It had been years since the Bilbo had told that story since most hobbits in the Shire knew his heritage. It was something that was not talked about or looked upon fondly since there was always something queer about the ones who were connected with their faerie blood more than others. Hobbits were quiet and simple folk and did not enjoy the exciting life outside in the wide world. This heritage was almost shameful in the eyes of his neighbors, so he would not mention the stories of the faerie marriage – even if the young hobbit children asked him to.

The shame of his family was felt by the dragon and he rubbed his hand over his shoulder gently as if to sooth his worries. There was nothing wrong with unnatural blood in one’s family, and the dragon could relate to being an outcast – even in one’s own homeland.

 _I was chased from my home in the North._ Smaug stated causing Bilbo to look up at him. He saw how blank his blue eyes turned as if looking far off in another land, in another time.   _I was born in a mountain in the North and when I hatched from the egg I was greeted by my great mother. She was a powerful Fire Drake in her time and she taught me many things. She was slain when I was reaching adulthood and I found myself alone without another dragon in leagues of myself. I occupied a small cave by a large village and if I wanted to protect myself I would go and burn their fields and demand sacrifices. If I did not put fear in their hearts, a ‘brave’ man would come and kill me for glory. Eventually, I was forced from my cave…and my homeland._

Bilbo stared at the dragon in a new light and found himself feeling sorry for him for the first time. Here he though this dragon had traveled down to Erebor for greed, but for survival. He closed his eyes when he saw the images flooding inside his mind and the emotions Smaug had felt. Loneliness, rage, sorrow and longing built up in his chest and he felt himself almost gasping for air.

 _Forgive me._ Smaug pulled away from him and the feelings slipped away from the Halfling. _The more I speak to you in this manner the more our connection grows._

“No I mean…it’s different,” Bilbo smiled a little, “I mean I never thought I would see the North, but I guess I just did through your memories.”

This brought a gentle smile to Smaug’s lips and he sat back down next to the hobbit. They sat in silence together for some time and Bilbo could feel the tension in the dragon’s body. He wanted to do something for the dragon and found that he had not played any music since the first time he entered the cave. Bilbo hasn’t shown his voice and after all to be of any worth to the dragon he must entertain him.

“I know a beautiful song,” He whispered softly looking at a few gold coins at his feet, “I could sing to you.”

The offering surprised him, but Smaug nodded a little allowing the hobbit to do as he pleased.

With a soft sigh, Bilbo stood up and closed his eyes out of embarrassment. He took one more breath before beginning his song.

_“Lips, red as the berries in June_

_Red the rose, red the rose_

_Skin pale as light as the moon,_

_Gently as she goes._

_Eyes blue as the sea and the sky_

_Water flows, water flows._

_Heart, burning like fire in the night_

_Gently as she goes_

_Gently as she goes…”_

As Bilbo sang, Smaug listened in awe. His voice had a beautiful tone and he put his heart into each word and note like his dedication to the ocarina. Such treasures he owned did not compare to the talents of the hobbit before him. An odd buzzing filled his chest as Bilbo opened his eyes slowly and looked at the dragon for approval. Smaug did not know what to say, just stared back at him as the feeling grew inside him until he was almost consumed with it. Why did he feel this way?

“Did you like it?” Bilbo brought Smaug back to reality and moved his hand through his black hair.

 _Yes I enjoyed it greatly, my treasure._ The buzzing had lessened enough for him to think straight and lay back against the gold. _You voice is more lovely then any maiden who has come before me._

Bilbo thought for a moment and gave the dragon a sincere smile.

 _You’re welcome Smaug._ He spoke to the dragon through his mind making Smaug’s jaw drop in shock. _I didn’t think I could speak to you back in such a manner. I’m glad to see I could pick up some tricks._

The hobbit giggled until he felt those large hands upon him, pulling him up against his chest. Bilbo only whimpered and tried his chest to keep himself composed as best as possible. Smaug’s heart beat thud against his cheek, strong and passionate like the flames in a bond fire. There was something about the dragon today that only drew him closer to him. The curiosity and excitement of learning about him, filled Bilbo’s being and he did not fight against his hold like he had done in the past.

 _No one had spoken to me before in that way since I had been around other dragons._ His arms tightened around Bilbo keeping him close. His offerings had never given him the honor of even trying to speak within minds, they were either too afraid or too stupid to understand the significance behind the art. What the hobbit did touched him and he was more determined than ever to keep his beloved treasure in his arms.

 _You honor me, my sweet hobbit. I believe you have more value that meets the eye._ Smaug’s lips brushed over his golden curls, inhaling his scent. He smelled of the flower and herb scented soap he had given Bilbo for his baths. It was sweet and it only made the dragon crave him more. To kiss the hobbit would not scare him too much, would it? His hands cupped Bilbo’s redden cheeks and turned him up to face him. Slowly, Smaug leaned in and felt their hot breath mingle between each other before he locked their lips in a fiery kiss.

Bilbo moaned in his mouth as he felt like his lips were melting against Smaug’s. His body burned for the dragon and after a soft flick of his tongue, the hobbit opened his mouth to allow him to deepen the kiss. Smaug took control of the kiss leaving Bilbo ravished and panting for the dragon. His small hands moved up to clutch onto his tunic to keep him close. Finally they pulled away from each other’s mouths and the hobbit’s body was shaking in pleasure.

 _I can feel the fire inside you Bilbo. I wonder if the fire would consume you under my hands again, or maybe,_ Smaug’s finger brushed over the buttons of Bilbo’s cotton shirt, _Your fire would burn brighter if you were laying under me._

Fear was brought back into Bilbo’s mind and he pushed out of Smaug’s arms. His face contorted in anger and he turned away from him to sit by himself. How could he be so foolish? How could he fall for a trick like that by the dragon who only wanted to claim his body as a treasure? He listened to his stories and though that the red drake was trying to connect to him in a friendly way, but he was wrong. The hobbit sat in the nest he had made in a golden coin pile and curled up in the silk blankets Smaug had given him for sleeping. He pulled the cover over his head so he did not feel the eyes upon him, but he felt the dragon’s mind reached out almost in apology. It took an hour before Bilbo slowly reached back out with forgiveness. 


	6. Consummation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo surrenders to Smaug, but Smaug's odd feelings start to grow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my Hatchlings I am so sorry this has taken so long to update. So much has been going on and the spring semester is starting. I also had the flu and was away on a trip. 
> 
> Also I am probably going to lose the house I am living at and so most of the time that has taken up my mind. It has been hard on me but I promise to finish this for you all. I love my readers so much and I want you all to be happy. So this is my treat for you.

The talks between the dragon and the hobbit became civil and friendly since their kiss. Sometimes Bilbo would sit with the red drake and listen to him tell stories of the North. He was curious about what the customs were like of the Northern people and what the mountains looked like or even their songs. Smaug’s tales captivated the hobbit and he would fall asleep cuddled up against the dragon’s chest to the sound of his strong heartbeat.

This slow change in Bilbo surprised Smaug a bit and he was trying to get use to it, but that feeling in his chest would only grow and grow until he felt it all the time. The buzzing was almost annoying, but pleasant. He did not like a feeling he did not understand. But he wasn’t about to stop the constant contact he was having with his favorite treasure.

Smaug walked into the chamber holding a plate of fruit to find Bilbo lying upon a feathered mattress he had pulled in the lair for his hobbit’s comfort. His smile grew as he heard the notes of the ocarina being played as he approached. The dragon had encouraged him to keep practicing no matter what time he felt the urge hit him. It also pleased him to hear music in his home again since the silence of the dead kingdom only caused him sadness. Silence was something Smaug  did not enjoy at all.

He waited for a little while until Bilbo finished his song and looked up at Smaug with a gentle smile.

 _I really do enjoy your songs,_ The dragon laid the plate of food before Bilbo and sat next to him, _I can see your homeland in your mind when you play. The free fields and forests, the rivers and the small holes under the hills is such a beautiful image. You love and miss your home dearly._

 _I do._ Bilbo wouldn’t lie to him and he doubt with their connection he could.

Movement caught Bilbo’s eye and he found himself suddenly pinned on the mattress by his captor and holding up grapes to brush over his parted lips. The hobbit’s cheeks flushed but he opened his mouth more to take a grape between his teeth and eat it slowly, his eyes never leaving Smaug’s. No matter how much he touched him, Bilbo could not shake a growing desire for the warmth of his hands. They had not kissed since that day he had told him about his family history, but he found himself licking his own lips at the thought. Could such passions live in other races as it did in dragons? The hobbit didn’t think that anyone could match Smaug’s fire.

Thorin’s image had not been seen in his head for a while, but every now and then he would still see the dwarf’s face. He knew he should think of the Company, think of his love for the king, but as the days rolled by the feelings started to fade for Thorin and grow for Smaug. It was happening so fast, but no matter how hard he tried Bilbo felt something stirring in his heart.

 _You have such lovely thoughts Bilbo,_ Smaug said with a smile upon his lips, _I never knew you held me in such high regard._

The hobbit’s cheeks flushed blood red in embarrassment and looked away from his blue eyes. Over a week ago Bilbo would had been angry at the idea of the red drake reading his thoughts, but now he did not mind so much anymore. He huffed a little in defense and pushed some of the grapes into Smaug’s face with a grin.

“Stop reading my thoughts dragon.”

Smaug laughed, never growing angry with his beautiful treasure for his boldness. Such courage demanded reward, not punishment. He placed another grape against Bilbo’s lips and traced circles over it. He watched as his eyes widen a little and his trembling lips open to accept the fruit in his mouth. Biting down, some of the juices ran down the halfling’s chin and rolled down his neck. Such a tempting trail caused Smaug’s breath to quicken and lean down to brush his tongue over his throat cleaning Bilbo. His treasure moaned under his hot tongue and arched up against his body. The soft moans only encouraged his actions and moved his tongue up to lap the trail up from his chin.

 _Smaug please,_ Bilbo closed his eyes and whimpered, _I-I don’t know about this. I’m…I…_ He did not want to admit to being a virgin, but he suspected that Smaug already knew this fact although did not make him feel very confident about his lack of encounters in the bedroom. It was frightening and walking into unknown territory only causes him to tremble in his arms.

 _Hush my hobbit,_ Smaug stroked through his golden curls trying to sooth his fears, _Allow me to touch you and show you what pleasure is. I am sorry for the time in the bath, pouncing on you with no warning. I want to show you what it can be like lost in passion with another being. Allow me this honor, my treasure._

Was Smaug actually asking his permission to touch him? Was the great Smaug the Destroyer asking a simple hobbit that he owned to pleasure him? Bilbo did not know if he was dreaming or if this was the waking world. His heart pounded in his chest as he turned to look up at the dragon leaning over him with patience. Slowly with eyes locked with Smaug, he nodded surrendering himself to him.

The nod was all the dragon needed before moving his hands to unbutton Bilbo’s waist coat and his shirt. Every button stripped from his treasure revealed his soft skin. Even if Smaug had already seen his naked flesh, he felt his breath caught in his throat. Something this beautiful should belong on top of these mounds of gold. His hands quickened as Bilbo started to mew softly from his skin being exposed to the warm air about them from arousal. Soon his treasure was naked under him and he leaned back a bit to take in the sight. Bilbo’s skin was flushed and his nipples were already hard from the growing need for contact. The dragon’s blue eyes traced over every inch of skin with desire and with one tug of the tie, his own silk robe fell from his body leaving him bare on top of the hobbit.

Yes this is what he wanted. Smaug wanted to take his treasure and claim him so the whole world knew that Bilbo was his, and only his. His hands moved up from Bilbo’s slender hips to his chest watching how his treasure arches into his hands. Such passion and beauty being displayed before him and it was only the beginning of their pleasure. His mouth descended upon his treasure’s throat and he traced his sharp fangs along the column of skin.  His tongue felt Bilbo’s adam’s apple move up and down from gasping and he sucked on it to elect a loud cry. The dragon could taste the flavor of the golden collar under his tongue.

Bilbo’s head was swimming and all he could do was wrap his hands around Smaug’s neck holding onto him tightly as he assaulted his neck. He could feel those sharp teeth marking him, making sure that whoever looked upon him would see who his master was. Those hands painted fire upon his chest and he felt his fingers flick at his pink nipples. His arousal pressed up against Smaug’s hard stomach and he rutted himself up against him to show that he would not fight.

“O-Oh Valar,” Bilbo whispered between gasps, “You feel like fire against my skin. You will burn me up.”

The truth was, yes Smaug could burn his treasure up if he was not careful. He was holding back his heat and fire in fear that he could kill his hobbit during their love making. Dragons relished in fire and gained pleasure in their love making from it. But Bilbo was not a dragon and he must be gentle with him. Smaug pulled away a little and moved down his squirming body until his lips pressed against his shaft. Bilbo’s head leaned back at the sudden touch and thrust up against the dragon’s hot mouth. He took that as a sign and opened his lips to envelop it in his mouth.

Bilbo’s eyes rolled back and his hands grasped Smaug’s black hair tightly to try to hold him tightly against him. He felt his tongue lick the underside of his cock and give him a light suck causing him to moan softly. Lightly, his hips moved back and forth thrusting into the dragon’s hot mouth with need. The skilled tongue was more than enough to make the hobbit writhed in pleasure. Bilbo wanted more, but his dragon lover pulled away to be rewarded with a whimper. Such a wanton creature, these hobbits were, but Smaug did not complain about it at all.

 _No fair Smaug…please I need you so much,_ Bilbo’s eyes looked up into those ocean blue eyes, _You are just teasing me._

_Nay, I do not tease you. I just need to make sure you are comfortable when I take you._

The two lovers shifted their positions so Bilbo was straddling the dragon’s waist and his knees propped up so the hobbit could lay back on them. Smaug’s throbbing shaft pressed against his backside showing just how large he was. He was a dragon after all, and Bilbo let out a whimper of fear.

I will be split in two, he thought as he shyly rocked back against his erection. How could something so big go up inside him? Smaug just chuckled and rubbed his thumb over one of Bilbo’s pink numbs.

_Do not fret my little lover. I shall open you up so you do not hurt._

Smaug’s fingers slid up from his chest to his mouth and brushed over his pink lips before he was accepted into his mouth. Bilbo sucked on the large fingers as if they could appreciate the skill of his tongue and his saliva rolled down his chin as he made them as wet as he could. The dragon groaned softly feeling Bilbo tease him through his mouth and his cock twitched in anticipation. The thought of being buried deep inside his treasure almost made him abandoned his gentle nature. It had been years since he had mated with anyone since the people of Dale did not give human sacrifices to him.

He slowly pulled his fingers out and brought a slick digit to swirl around his virgin opening. His eyes watched Bilbo closely seeing how he reacted to the penetration. His gentle features contorted into a frown and he started to chew on his bottom lip as his finger pushed inside. The silk feeling of his inner walls were hot against his finger and he trembled at how tightly he constricted around him.

  _Shh, my hobbit, relax to my touch,_ Smaug’s minded reached out and stroked along his lover’s mind in comfort, _Just relax your legs and accept me inside you. I promise to make you feel good._

Taking Smaug’s advice, Bilbo relaxed his body to allow his finger push in just a little deeper. The sudden sensation of Smaug’s finger brushing over a spot deep inside him made his treasure push down more against his long finger trying to get him to touch him again. Smaug listened to Bilbo’s cries and moans and pushed in a second finger, rubbing hard against the spot inside him.

Opening Bilbo took time, and the dragon just laid back watching Bilbo ride on his fingers. Such sights like should only be meant for him and he reveled in it. Oh he loved every moment. Sweat rolled down Bilbo’s neck and chest and he no longer held back his cries and loud moans. His free hand grabbed his treasure’s waist tightly, urging him to stop his movements. His lover was ready for him.

 _Get up on your knees a little, my treasure,_ Smaug helped Bilbo up and used his hand to guide his cock up towards his entrance, _We are going to go slow Bilbo so tell me if it becomes too much and we will stop._

Bilbo looked down at Smaug and for the first time he saw concern in his eyes. The dragon that had taken him as his personal pet was worried about him. He was nervous about hurting the hobbit even if he would not say it and that touched Bilbo’s heart. His small hands moved onto his chest to give himself something to brace against and moved down taking the head of his cock inside him.

It felt like he was being ripped open even after preparation. Bilbo bit down hard on his bottom lip and moved down slowly. Every so often, Bilbo would stop and try to adjust to the thick member inside him. He could feel the pulse and heat of his cock inside him and Smaug held onto his hips tightly to keep him still. After a few tortuous minutes, Bilbo’s bottom was touching on the red drake’s thighs. Their eyes were locked and Bilbo’s hands slid up to cup Smaug’s face gently. Before he knew it, his mouth was pressed up against his dragon lover’s and their tongues were battling for dominance.

With a small roll of his hips, Bilbo groaned softly in their kiss as the head of his cock brushed against the spot inside him. Smaug’s hands guided his lover up and down on top of him and soon after a few thrusts; their movements became animalistic and hard. Bilbo moved back pulling away from the kiss to sit down fully on Smaug’s lap. His shaft pushed in deeper than before and Bilbo bounced on top of his lover.  

 _Oh Smaug! Smaug! You feel so deep inside me!_ Bilbo’s hand moved down his own body before grasping his own weeping cock. The dragon gave a low growl of approval and watched as his treasure pleasured himself all because of him. No other being would make his hobbit feel like this. He will always have a part of Bilbo now. Smaug had taken the most important possession Bilbo owned; his virginity.

Bilbo’s cries cause the dragon’s attention and he watched his hand stroking faster. He was so close and his body was screaming for release. A wave of sensations and pleasure washed over the hobbit’s small body and he found himself screaming Smaug’s name over and over as he spilled his seed on the dragon’s pale skin. When Bilbo reached his climax, Smaug felt his opening pulse and squeeze around his shaft. It only took a few desperate thrusts inside his beloved treasure before he was coming as well, filling his hobbit with his hot seed.

Bilbo collapsed on top of Smaug and laid there panting and whimpering softly. Their sweat and seed made their bodies slick and Bilbo found his own body flushed from the intense heat. Smaug pulled out of his small lover and laid him down on his back to rest. His hands stroked over his body trying to sooth him as best as he could and leaned over to place soft kisses all over his face. He had never felt so sated before since the stamina of a dragon was different from that of mere mortal men. But he didn’t feel the need to claim the body before him again. He only wished to cuddle close to Bilbo and keep him safe from the world.

Unknown to the dragon, Bilbo could feel his thoughts and emotions and he allowed a small smile to form. He also found himself only wishing for Smaug’s body pressed up against him and let their legs tangle together in love.

Love. The statement hung between the two in their silence before Bilbo laid his head upon Smaug’s chest. What was their relationship? Smaug did not know, but it seemed to have faded from the normal master and pet relationship. There was something more and that feeling was only growing stronger by the second. It was frightening to the dragon and he did not understand this concept of love. Dragons mated for procreation and the females normally raised the hatchlings. The thought of keeping a mate by his side forever was foreign but surprisingly not unpleasant. His arms wrapped tightly around Bilbo and he buried his face in his mess of curls keeping him secure against his body. There were thoughts in his mind that he would not dare say, but Bilbo heard them in the echo of his mind.

_Please don’t leave me._


	7. Unknown Feelings and Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smaug and Bilbo realize their feelings are growing stronger for each other but with the arrival of the king will that bond be broken?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me everyone. I did indeed lost my house to the bank and I had to move to a new home. I was having bad writers block because this new home was very different to me and I didn't feel so comfortable.

Bilbo would have regretted their love making if he didn’t find Smaug’s arms so inviting. His bottom pulsed in searing pain since this had been his first time, but the pain only reminded him of how gentle the dragon had been to him and how he had asked his permission first before taking him. The hobbit looked up at the sleeping being curled around him and let a small smile grace his lips. For a fire drake that had destroyed a city many years ago, he looked peaceful laying there with his arm slung over Bilbo’s waist. Warmth entered his heart and he leaned down to brush a few black locks from his face.

The sleeping dragon stirred a bit and he opened one eye to find his treasure spying on him as he slept. Cute little being, he thought as he pulled Bilbo closer to his body and shared his warmth with him.

_The pain should pass soon after a warm bath._ He chuckled deeply in his chest.

_I hope so. I don’t think I shall walk right for a few days._

_Why should you walk at all, my treasure? You should lay about on gold all day and rest as much as you want. This is your paradise._

When Bilbo thought of paradise, he thought of the Shire and a few tears rolled down his cheeks. He didn’t understand where they came from, but soon the Halfling was trying his best not to let a sob rise up from his throat. He missed his home, and the thought of never seeing it again sent jolts of pain into his heart.

Smaug was not oblivious to this pain. He felt the same in his own heart and bit down on his bottom lip hard trying to push his treasure’s sadness from him, but their connection had grown too strong. A few tears rolled down his cheeks to mirror Bilbo’s. Smaug understood his pain since he missed his own home dearly and wished he could return to it. There was no way he could go back.

Suddenly, the fire drake gathered his Halfling up into his arms and walked towards the copper tub that was only a few feet away from their bed.

_Come, we should not think of this sadness any longer._ Smaug nuzzled against Bilbo’s golden curls and pressed a few soft kisses over his temples. _Let us bathe and then I shall give you a treat. I think you deserve to see the world outside this chamber again._

The mention of going outside made the hobbit’s heart stop and he looked up at the dragon’s face to wonder if he was being serious or just playing with him. Those warm blue eyes locked with his own and he realized that this was no trick or game anymore. Smaug wanted to do something for him to make him happy. This sudden realization was strange, but it caused a warmth to flood inside him and ease the pain in his chest.

The pair settled in the bath as if they had done this for years. Bilbo straddled the dragon’s lap with a smile and started to rub over his chest with a soft wash clothing while Smaug attended to his back. But as they cleaned each other, Bilbo noted a change in Smaug’s body. There were red scales that papered his shoulders and arms that had not been there before when he first saw him. He found this strangely beautiful as he rubbed his fingers over the smooth yet hard scales.

“Can you not keep this form all the time?” Bilbo asked as he rinsed the soap from his lover’s body. It had been a few days since he had used his own voice since the two had been conversing in their minds more often.

“No.” Came a reply, Smaug’s voice was thick and rich – very different from the voice in his mind. “This form is like a type of camouflage, but we cannot hold it forever. The longest I held this form was at least two weeks if I pushed myself, but pushing causes me to strain a lot. I will grow tried if my magic is drained and I tend to sleep for days. When I begin to grow tired, my scales will show through in random places.”

“And where I thought dragon’s magic was limitless.” Bilbo giggled and poured some water over the fire drake’s head only to be rewarded with a low growl.

“Keep that up, little treasure, and I shall show you the power of a dragon very soon.” A playful threat, but the pair was beyond that now, seeking each other out for something deeper that they had not expected to find.

Bilbo just shook his head a bit and lay against his chest to relax as the warm water worked wonders on his sore muscles. True, this place was not the paradise he wanted, but Smaug’s gentle caresses over his body and the connection they had gained made life around him melt away. He was so entranced by those gentle hands rubbing away the knots from his back that he did not hear the gentle betting of wings from a small bird in the chambers.

After they had spent their time soaking in the bath, Smaug helped Bilbo out and watched him test his legs while he walked about. There was a notable limb in his stride, but nothing that would cause the hobbit much pain. Tonight they would have to soak in the water again to make extra sure that this soreness would be kept away.

Because Bilbo’s clothing was soiled from sweat and he had not the time to wash them, Smaug dressed his treasure in blue silk robes and trousers that hung loose around him. It would have to do for now until Bilbo felt the need to wash his clothing. The hobbit made adjustments to the attire, tying knots here and there so they would not fall off his body, before looking at himself in the mirror. He had to admit, he looked stunning. The soft blue colors played off his skin well and his golden hair practically glowed. Smaug had a lust for things that shined, and gold was not the only treasure that he could make shine it seems.

“Now,” Bilbo turned to face Smaug, who stayed stood naked before his treasure, “What is this treat?”

Smaug stayed silent for a moment before reaching out with his mind to him.

_Please do not be scared by this._

That was all that Bilbo heard before he watched with wide eyes as Smaug’s body started to shift and change. His skin moved oddly, as if something inside him was trying to burst out, and the dragon let out a few groans of pain. Flesh was torn and his form grew to an alarming size. That once pale skin was now large red scales and in place of those blue eyes were larger golden ones staring down at the pale trembling hobbit. Deep inside, Bilbo’s instincts told him to run away, but he planted his feet firmly there knowing that Smaug would not hurt him. He could still reach out his mind to the beast and feel the same warmth and tenderness he had felt a few minutes ago.

This was Smaug in his true form.

And oddly enough, Bilbo did not feel frightened. Slowly, he moved closer to the dragon and raised his hand to him, but he watched Smaug move his head away almost in shame. The hobbit just smiled at him and moved closer yet again so he could press his cool hand against the warm scales. They were hard as stone, but smooth as rocks from the river that had been there for years and years – polished and shaped from the gentle current. He pressed his face against the much warmer body and his smile grew on his lips.

_There is nothing to be ashamed about Smaug,_ Bilbo reached out with his mind to caress the dragon, letting their souls touch for just a moment, _This is you. This form won’t change what has happened between us. It is just another part of you that needed to be shown._

His soft lips pressed against Smaug’s scales and he felt him pulse under his gentle kiss. Garniture and affection poured out from the fire drake to fill Bilbo and he found that he could not stop smiling.

_Was this my treat?_

_No my little treasure. I told you I wanted to show you the outside world._ Smaug shifted his body a bit and laid his head down so Bilbo could climb onto him. _The world has a better view from the clouds. You know this riding upon the eagles._

This gesture was more than intimate.  Smaug, a great dragon, was going to let Bilbo ride him like some common pony. Bilbo was not sure what to do as he stared at the dragon with a mixture of awe and surprise. He was not sure if he was allowed to do such a thing, but the thought of riding a dragon filled the hobbit was an odd desire. Before he knew it, his body moved on its own and climbed onto Smaug’s neck. His hands gripped onto the scales so he could securely hold onto something and not risk falling off.

_I-I’m ready!_

Smaug only gave his treasure a small nod before walking towards the large gates of the city. Every step seemed to cause the ground around them to shake and Bilbo had to grip with not only his hands, but his thighs to keep himself steady. This was much different than the time they both traveled together to the gates when the dragon had first claimed Bilbo as his treasure and the hobbit found he enjoyed it far more this time.

When Bilbo saw the sky over head of them and the soft pink sky color dotted with golden clouds, the dragon let his wings stretch out wide showing his might and power to his hobbit. After feeling the currents in the wind, Smaug brought his wings down hard lifting them into the air with a loud gush. The Halfling let out a cry as he watched a few trees pulled from their roots with the force of wind from the dragon’s wings. It was amazing and he could understand why even the gust of wind would frighten the people of Laketown.

Higher and higher the fire drake flew until Bilbo thought he could touch the clouds. The sun was setting in the horizon and it cast its golden light over the landscape making everything glitter like the gold of the chamber. Bilbo leaned forward so his chest was pressed against the dragon’s strong neck and clutched on tighter. When he rode the upon the eagles, the air was must colder, but up here pressed against the dragon’s scales Bilbo found himself pleasantly warm and safe.

_It’s so beautiful, Smaug!_

_I’m glad you are enjoying yourself, my hobbit._ Smaug’s golden eye looked back at the small being he carried upon him and Bilbo swore he could almost see the beast smile. _I thought an outing would benefit us both. You can get some fresh air and see the world, and I can shift out of the human form for a little while._

Truthfully, Smaug needed this outing and it only made it better that his treasure was there with him. He could already feel the ache in his wings and in his bones from keeping the human form for days without pause. The only time he shifted back to his true form was when he went hunting a few days ago. He was in danger of growing too weak to fend off from attacks. Dragons may be strong, but if their magic was weakened then they were vulnerable to attack.

The feeling vulnerability invaded Bilbo’s mind and he saw the thing that could kill Smaug – a missing scale over his heart. He put his hand over his mouth and his eyes widen in horror that if one arrow shot into that spot he could lose the dragon in an instant.

The pair were silent as Smaug flew in great circles around the valley. Their nerves and emotions were stripped bare and raw for each other to feel and Bilbo suddenly realized that he never wanted to lose Smaug to such a fate. The hobbit had grown to know that he was not the evil, vile creature that everyone told him about. This dragon ran away from his own homeland, pushed out because he had to protect himself. No one would give him the chance and would only see him as a monster that had to be destroyed.

_You’re not a monster Smaug._ Bilbo closed his eyes and pressed his face into the fire drake’s scales. _I’m sorry I ever thought of you like that._

Silence filled the void until Smaug finally spoke up. _It is alright. I’m use to being called a monster. I do not pretend that what I am does not terrify others for foolish reasons – I’m a killer Bilbo. I was created to burn down fields and cities with my breath and take gold from kingdoms for my own._

Bilbo’s eyes watered as he listened but the dragon continued in a gentle tone.

_But you have made me very happy. Not like my treasure has done, but something much deeper that touched my heart that gold never could. I don’t want to lose you because I think of you as my treasure, I don’t want to lose you because I…I care about you._

Bilbo’s heart was pounding in his chest and they both could feel that buzzing sensation growing stronger and stronger. They both did not speak after this confession, but they both understood they had come to the point of no return. Something had blossomed inside Bilbo’s heart that he could not push away or deny after these long days of spending time with the dragon. Somehow though, he felt that something terrible might happen soon.

Smaug landed in the mouth of the large gates of Erebor and laid his head down once more to allow Bilbo to step onto the stone floor. The hobbit placed his hand upon the dragon’s muzzle and stroked his fingers along the scales not wishing to move from where they stood. He knew that they would have talk about this feeling that was growing between them and the Halfling wanted to know where the finally stood, but footsteps rang in his ear causing him to look up.

There before his eyes was Throin with sword in hand.

“T-Thorin?” Bilbo gasped.

“ATTACK!” The dwarf king yelled and charged at the dragon beside him. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo is faced with a decision that could save him or...kill him.

The world about Bilbo was spinning, and before the Halfling knew it, he was pulled by the king towards the company of dwarves to be protected. But he wanted none of their protection for he looked on in horror as they charged towards Smaug. In his heart he could feel all of the horror and pain the dragon was feeling at that point seeing his beloved treasure pulled away once that had started to understand the feelings between them. His most prized and cherished jewel was now beyond his reach, and he was far too weak to defend him.

Thorin was shouting orders for Fili and Kili to keep an eye on Bilbo while Dwalin, Nori and Balin flanked the dragon on all sides. The great beast reared his head back, tried his best to keep away from the weapons aimed at him. It would be easier if he spilled fire from his mouth, but his mind flashed to the image of Bilbo in the flames causing him to hold back. Smaug would not risk Bilbo’s safety even for his own.

The sound of weapons gave the hobbit such distress that he put his hands over his ears to try, and block out the noises. “Stop it,” he yelled out to Thorn, to anyone who was willing to listen. “Leave him be! He just want to be left alone!”

Thorin turned to look at his former burglar with confusion etched on his face.

“This was the very same beast who captured you, and made you a slave!” His voice rose in anger.

“I-I know, but he isn’t what you think Thorin,” Bilbo’s body was trembling for he saw the rage in the king’s eyes. “He is not evil!”

The dwarf’s hand grabbed Bilbo by his golden collar, and shook him a few times to the point the Halfling was gasping for breath. Desperately he clung onto the larger hands trying to pull away from him as best as he could. Fear was flooding into his mind at what the king would do to him.

“Have you become his whore?” Those words were venom on Thorin’s lips. Bilbo could not answer in fear that if he lied he would be worse off than telling the truth, but the king could see the truth in his blush, and the way the hobbit cast his eyes downwards. “It is true what the thrush told us…that you gave up your body willingly to the fire drake!”

Bilbo was thrown to the ground, and watched in horror as a sword was pointed to him. “I shall forgive this madness as a part of being trapped with this vile creature for too long, but I have no love for you if you lain in the dragon’s bed. You are a whore for serpents.”

His heart broke inside, and he looked away in shame at Thorin’s twisted words. It was not anything like he said. There was gentleness, and love with Samug’s touches.

A great cry rose up from the battle, and Dwalin was thrown over their heads. Smaug’s eyes burned with pure rage at the feeling of his beloved in pain from Throin’s words. The dragon’s claws came down upon the dwarf king, only to have him jump away out of reach. Smaug’s body moved over Bilbo’s trembling form to protect him from the company who wished to reclaim him back. They would not touch one golden curl on his head, the dragon swore.

_Bilbo,_ Smaug called out to comfort his treasure. _I will protect you, but you must leave swiftly! This is no place for you to be._

_B-But your magic! It has grown too weak._ Bilbo could feel that Smaug’s strength was already draining from keeping his distance from the dwarves. As much as he wished he could chew them into bits, he could still feel the hobbit’s connection to them. In his mind, they didn’t deserve to die for their king’s actions and words.

_I will do what I must, but you have to leave. If you are here than I am only half focused on my own battle. Go Bilbo!_

The hobbit finally nodded, and crawled his way over towards the great doors. He turned back to see the dwarves swarm the dragon on all sides trying to pierce his scales, only to find that their weapons had no effect on the fire drake’s natural armor. Bilbo knew in his heart that Smaug would be safe from their attacks, and would leave when he called out to him when he was safe. The company only wanted their gold. If they both left the mountain, they would be left alone.

His smile faded when he noticed Kili arming his bow with the thrust sitting upon his shoulder. He looked closely and saw that the small beast was whispering into his ear about something. His mind reared back in horror when he realized what the small bird must have seen during the fight; the missing scale! Kili was a great archer, and could kill Smaug with one arrow while the dragon was distracted by the others.

“Oh Valar no!” Bilbo cried out, rushed back towards the battle.

He didn’t care about the gold. He didn’t care that Smaug told him to run away. He didn’t care that Throin would kill him in an instant if he got in the way. Bilbo felt the rush of losing someone he cared about, someone he had grown to connect to, someone he had grown to…love.

Bilbo’s blue eyes widen at this realization as he came near the dragon. He was in love with Smaug. He was in love with the fire drake.

The pair looked into each other’s eyes, and Smaug’s own heart reached out to Bilbo with the same love that the hobbit felt for him. Even in battle, he still was connected to his treasure.

_Bilbo I told you to-_

“Kili! Fire now! Kill him!” Thorin commanded as he raised his sword high.

Bilbo only had one chance to save him, and jumped from a ledge towards Smaug’s chest as he heard the arrow let loose from the bow. A sharp pain flooded Bilbo’s senses, and he did not even realize he was falling towards the ground. The whole world was silent around him even though he knew he could hear the echoes of voices. He could see Smaug looking down at him with horror, and shock in his golden eyes. He felt the warmth of his claws take up his limp body as if he were just a rag doll.

_B-Bilbo no…why…why did you do this?_ The dragon’s voice was almost trembling like he was on the verge of tears. The pure sorrow gripping their connected hearts was almost too much for the pair to bare.

Bilbo only smiled weakly at the dragon as the world grew dark around his vision. He could not feel the pain of the arrow lodged into his back anymore, or the heat from Smaug’s scales.

_Because…I love you Smaug…_

Everything went dark for the hobbit, and the world vanished from him. His only comfort was that he had died saving the life of the person he loved, even if the person he loved was a dragon. He would do it again if he had the chance. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry everyone that I have neglected to write more on this fanfic. I am determined to finish this. Trust me this is not the last chapter.


	9. Shining Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo had been falling into darkness, but the light will always be there to catch him.

Darkness swallowed the hobbit as he fell down deep into the abyss and the pain, the heat, the world fell away from him. This was what death was like, he thought to himself, this is what the end is like. Bilbo remembered his family in the Shire and the warm days of spring in front of Bag End. He remembered the nights filled with starlight and the gatherings at the Party Tree in the middle of Hobbiton. All of that was fading away and the last thing Bilbo saw was the eyes of a fire drake who had grown to care for him more then all gold in the Lonely Mountain.

 

Strange that I stolen a dragon's heart instead of his treasure, Bilbo smiled to himself and waited for the gates to open for him.

 

Yet there were no gates and the darkness shrunk away as if frightened by a glowing light that came ever closer to the Halfling. It grew brighter and stronger the closer it came to him until it consumed him. There were beings all around him shining like the light and their smaller hands touched his face and body. They were familiar to him yet ancient. Their voices were like the wind and the faint sound of chimes. They sounded like the most beautiful music that Bilbo had ever heard in his whole life. They were the faerie folk - his kin.

 

_"You love him,"_ one said who was standing before him. This one was brighter then even the light around them. _"You would sacrifice your life to save a dragon? Do you believe that is a waist, child of our kin?"_

 

"It is not a waste," Bilbo said without hesitation, "not when he had only been trying to protect me."

 

_"But he is a dragon, Bilbo. He was born of fire and destruction. He was born of greed. His master created their race to enslave our world, and yet you threw yourself before the arrow."_

Even in this world, Bilbo could feel the hot tears roll down his cheeks and he shook his head. The one who spoke did not know Smaug. They did not know his birth or his heart. They had no right to judge another creature because of their birth.

 

"That may be," he whispered, "but everything has a right to change for the better. Everything and everyone isn't destined from birth to be strictly good or strictly evil. It is choice that matters and it was my choice to make. I love Smaug for the good that is in him, not the evil he has done."

 

The faeries paused at Bilbo's words and seemed to be speaking in that beautiful collection of sounds he had first heard. He held his breath (or at least felt like he was) while they continued to sing about him in the speech until the one before him raised their hand. All was silence. The world itself stood still.

 

_"Go with love, child of our kin. Return to the one who holds your heart."_

 

Bilbo wanted nothing more then to return to his fire drake, but how could he? He had taken the arrow and take death from Smaug's path. He wanted to laugh, but suddenly everything started to hurt. His hands balled tightly in a fist and he closed his eyes. Shadows of the world started to creep in and he heard someone familiar calling for him.

 

_Bilbo_ , the voice whispered, _Bilbo come back to me please._

 

_Smaug_ , the Halfling answered and he felt his heavy hand reach out until it was pressed against a warm cheek. Much warmer then the skin of a normal human.

 

Slowly, Bilbo opened his eyes and he looked up at a man whose eyes were that of a dragon.

 

"Its you," he said softly and his smile was weak even if it grew over his features. Bilbo's fingers stroked along Smaug's cheek gently until he bent down to press their foreheads together. He breathed in the scent of his fire drake until he was sure that he was still very much alive. "How could this be? I thought that I had died."

 

Smaug pulled away shakily and he could see there was obvious exhaustion in his features. The red scales littered his face like freckles and he could not seem to keep his eyes human like. If anyone one saw him on the streets as such, they would know what he was.

 

"When you faded in my claws, I couldn't bear to stay," the fire drake said as he sat down next to Bilbo. "I had given up all hope and fled from the mountain with you in my hand. If all they wanted was the gold, let the greedy things have it. I thought I lost you, Bilbo, but your soul seemed to be burning like a tiny flame. I-I had hoped-"

 

Smaug closed his eyes and placed his claw like hand over Bilbo's.

 

_I had hoped that your ancestors might had kept you alive for me_ , the fire drake's voice trembled in the Halfling's mind, _and for days you slept as if under a spell before me. I kept you warm and bandaged you in this cottage on the edge of the forest of Mirkwood._

 

_B-But you are straining your magic!_

 

_I do not care as long as you came back to me._

 

The silence between them grew and Bilbo, yet again, felt the tears in his eyes. Smaug had given up his home, his gold, and safety for him. He had watched over him while his soul had been taken to the Shining Realm with his kin to judge his actions. This moment had only proven that he loved this creature before him beyond words itself. His affection, his love reached out to the dragon and he felt him answer with the same deep love.

 

_I love you_ , Smaug answered softly and his smile made all the exhaustion fade away from his scaled face.

 

"I love you as well, my fire drake," Bilbo said and his eyes closed slowly. He was worn in body and spirit, but he knew that he would not leave this world just yet.

 

___

 

The pair had stayed hidden in the small, abandon cottage for a week while Bilbo healed from his wound. The magic of the dragon combined with the natural faerie magic assisted the healing, but the Halfling still felt the ache and the pain deep in his body. It would take much longer for the arrow wound to fully heal.

 

Smaug informed Bilbo about the many goings on having to do with Erebor and the surrounding kingdoms. While he had been asleep, there was had been a great battle of five armies for Lonely Mountain itself and surprisingly the King Under the Mountain had over come his greed sickness to lead his company into battle against the orcish foes. All had survived the ordeal and there were talk of peace and the wealth of the mountain flowing into the land for all. Everyone thought Bilbo had died and his body was taken from them by the dragon who had not been seen.

 

"It is probably for the best," Bilbo said sitting up in his bed as he allowed Smaug (even if he still protested) feed him some stew. "If they knew I was alive they would still come after you for your actions when you came to Erebor."

 

Smaug hummed in agreement and fed another shaky spoon full to his love. His body was trying to reject the human cover he was forcing and Bilbo could see it was taking a toll upon him. He placed a gentle hand upon his and looked at him with concern.

 

_This must be hard for you to stay like this for so long, Smaug._

 

_I must stay by your side_ , he voiced stubbornly, _I must protect you. You do not have much of your strength back._

 

"Smaug," Bilbo said aloud and pulled the dragon closer to him. He pressed their foreheads together and breathed slowly just hoping to give him some peace. "We must leave soon and you must change into your drake form soon. Maybe we could find a place to live together. Maybe another mountain?"

 

But Smaug could hear the sorrow in the hobbit's voice and he knew that his mind thought of the Shire and Bag End - his home. He could not bear to rip him away from the place of his heart and birth like that after he had taken him captive when they first met. Bilbo deserved better.

 

"Bilbo you should-"

 

There were three hard knocks at the door and both tensed with fear. Samug turned around to stare at the oak door of the cottage and moved in front of Bilbo's cot to protect him. Had the dwarves finally found their hiding spot? Had he not been careful when he went out into the woodlands to find herbs for his lover's wound? Smaug felt the panic rise inside him and he was ready to defend his love for what ever the cost.

 

The door slowly swung open and a tall figure slowly stepped into the room. His gray, wide brimmed had was pulled off his head and Bilbo noticed that all too telling glint in the man's eyes.

 

Gandalf smiled at the hobbit and leaned against his staff with amusement.

 

"Well now, dear Bilbo Baggins," he said softly, "what have you stolen for yourself?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me! Forgive me for being so long into writing this. So much has happened and so much has been taken from me. I finally find the time to sit down and continue and hope to keep going with this. I love you all.

**Author's Note:**

> Art for this chapter
> 
> http://kaitouthief.tumblr.com/post/40526395574/my-finger-is-half-healed-but-at-least-it-doesnt
> 
> By Kaitoutheif <3 I love you girl! You honor me with this too much. Also check out her cute wallpapers of Smaug and Ocarina!Bilbo on her Tumblr!


End file.
